


Great strategy!

by rapirapika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, obscene language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapirapika/pseuds/rapirapika
Summary: Once Natsu came up with a great strategy to win a blonde with chocolate eyes, but he screwed up, he..."You idiot! Your plan of capture is not erased! What kind of strategy is this?!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 6





	Great strategy!

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written on request for a very close person. Yes, and the work is already 3 years old.

Snow-white, sweet flakes lay lightly on the bare black earth, covering it like a blanket. Covering the mud and puddles with snow.

It's been a long time, spring, but Winter doesn't want to let go of its powers. And giving mother Spring to work with.

Cold, covering residents of Mongolia, forcing them to tremble, and angrily say:  
— But when will summer be?! — And when they didn't get an answer, they went about their business.

The blonde with unusually large chocolate eyes, wearily sighed, how she got the snow, I want warmth.

"Again, snow. When will it be warm?!" — Lucy mumbled irritably. Pulling her scarf tighter around her.

Still going to school. She hurried into the geography room. After all, Charlie, can give such lullabies that you will remember for the rest of your life.

She went to her Desk, where her neighbor Lissanna was again absent. Prepared for the lesson. Lucy didn't notice the chuckles from the neighbors behind her.

Which by coincidence turned out to be: Natsu Dragneel and his childhood friend grey Floodmaster. The one Juvia was pining for.

The bell rang, and the tailed class quietly dispersed to their seats. The door opened when everyone was already in their seats.

A pink-and-white woman in her mid-twenties walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at them all with a murderous stare.

\- Open the atlases on page 22. - explaining everything that needs to be done. Charlie was deep in her study of the test books.

"Charli-San, can I sit with Lucy?" "what's the matter?" the man behind asked. With a wave of her hand, she continued to correct something in her notebook.

Natsu crouched down next to Lucy, startling her. With a suspicious glance at him, the girl continued with her task.

Natsu did not like it, pinching the girl's thigh, which caused her to hiccup loudly. Attracting Charlie's attention.

"Lucy, come out and drink some water," the woman said worriedly, looking at the blonde.

"Uh — huh," said Heartfilia, getting up from her seat. Coming out of the office, Lucy noticed his hands Dragneel, who reached for her Atlas.

"Well, Lucy, I'll show you!" Natsu whispered, taking her Atlas in his hands and beginning to paint it. When Natsu finished his Tartar-Mongol strategy, he grinned.

*******

Once Natsu came up with a great strategy to win a blonde with chocolate eyes, but he screwed up, he... but maybe not.

You're an idiot! Your plan of capture is not  
erased! What kind of strategy is this?!

— Why?" Natsu asked, wondering what the blonde was saying.

"Shit, because your plan to take over the world doesn't get erased in my geography Atlas!" Lucy shouted angrily, hitting Natsu with the satin tube.

"Hey! I did my best for you! Natsu answers, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her toward him.  
A slight blush covered Hartilia's cheeks, and Natsu smiled at her sweetness as he approached her lips, approving her lips with a warm breath.

Slowly, like a silent movie, Natsu touched her lips, giving them a pleasant kiss with the taste of sweet, hot whiskey and coffee.

They will remember this day for a long time…


End file.
